The Past Never Disappears Completely
by FTAngel
Summary: A new girl appears in the guild of Fairy Tail and Lucy remembers something that she had buried in her mind a long time ago. The guild begins to hate her and Lucy decides to do something that would change her life. Forever. Make sure to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who is she?**

Natsu and Lucy were laughing at talking as usual in the guild of Fairy Tail when suddenly they heard the guild doors open. Everyone turned their head as they heard it and they saw a girl wearing a cloak walk in. She was quite tall and had long dark chocolate hair that covered one-third of her face, no one could see her eyes because of her cloak but the dragon slayers smelled dried tears.

The girl walked towards the bar over to Mirajane, the barmaid. "Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may I help you miss?" The white haired woman asked politely.

"Hello, I am Annette… I-I've come to ask if I could maybe… j-join this guild?" The girl asked quietly. Mirajane grinned.

"Of course you can! Fairy Tail welcomes everyone with open arms!" With that, Mirajane grabbed the Fairy Tail stamp from under the counter.

"Wait Mira," Natsu growled. The pinkette stood up and walked over to the girl to sniff her. Annette stiffened as she felt him sniff her, she had heard of this man, he was very powerful indeed and she had idled him for as long as she could remember. "Sorry, just making sure she wasn't a threat." He said as he sat back down. The girl's shoulders relaxed slightly as she looked back over to Mira and saw the lady give her a smile. She smiled lightly back; it was the first time she had smiled for a long time.

"Alright, anyways Annette, oh I love that name!" Mirajane squealed, "It sounds so different!"

Said girl giggled softly, many people said her name was interesting, she really didn't mind, she thought of herself as different. And to her, different was good.

"I think I'm talking too much," the barmaid said as she looked at the other girl. "Where would you like your stamp anyways?" She asked and she saw the brunette think.

"On my… l-left hand please…" She said to the older woman, the lady nodded and asked again, "Which color?" Annette shrugged and replied, "Surprise me." With this she saw the lady stamp her left hand. She smiled and looked at her left hand to see that the mark was golden, she was finally apart of her dream guild.

As this was happening Natsu and Lucy watched curiously. _Who is this girl? Why is there a feeling of such strong power coming from her?_ Natsu thought curiously. When he had gone to sniff the young woman, he saw her eyes for a brief moment, they were brown, just like Lucy's but, instead of the shimmer of happiness Lucy always had in hers, Annette's were dull and seemed like they've seen enough for a normal human to break and go insane.

Lucy on the other hand was thinking about the girl, _Annette, Annette… why does that name sound so familiar?!_ She thought, when Mira had squealed that name, Lucy felt something in the back of her mind tug. "Ugh" She murmured.

"What's up Luce? You okay?"Natsu asked worriedly.

"Nah I'm fine, I think I'm just a little tired." She replied, hoping that she sounded convincing. Natsu nodded and looked back over to his new guildmate who had just finished talking to Mirajane and was now being surrounded by people trying to meet her.

"You wanna go over and meet the new girl?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged and got off her seat. "C'mon Luce! We'll go home right after we say hello!"

Lucy sighed, "Fine… but let's make this quick, my head hurts." She let herself be dragged over to Annette by Natsu and plastered a fake smile on her face.

She looked at the girl and froze. The girl looked back at her with seemingly almost anger in her eyes. That's when all the memories flooded back to her.

.

.

.

 _"Hey Lucy?" The young version of Annette asked as she held hands with Lucy._

 _"Yes Annette?" Young Lucy repied._

 _"Will we be friends forever?" The brunette asked. The blonde grinned._

 _"Best friends!" She said happily as she hooked pinkies with her best friend._

 _They laughed happily together as they ran about the Heartfilias garden as Layla watched them with glimmering eyes._

 ** _A few years later…_**

 _"GO AWAY" The now older Lucy yelled through her door at Annette._

 _Annette whimpered, ever since her best friend's mother died, Lucy hadn't talked to her other than yelling at her to go away. She cried everyday. She cried because she missed the old Lucy, the one who swore that they would be best friends forever. And she cried because she didn't like to see Lucy in such a broken state._

 _One night Lucy stared out the windows of her bedroom and saw a little bracelet in the corner of her windowsill. It was Annette's. Without thinking, she grabbed the bracelet recognizing it as the bracelet Annette got from Layla before she died. Angrily she stretched the bracelet as far as she could until she heard it snap and all the beads falling of and rolling onto the floor. She dropped the string and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

 _The next day Lucy went out to her mother's garden to relax, but Annette was in Lucy's room staring at the broken bracelet. Layla had been like a second mother to her, and this bracelet was the only keepsake she had left of Layla's. Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran out of the room, she left the Heartfilia Mansion and never went back._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucy's eyes widened, she could see the anger in Annette's eyes clearly now. She turned and ran out of the guild and towards her home. She heard people yelling towards her asking her what happened but she ignored them and kept running. When she reached home she quickly locked her windows and her door and sat down at her desk. She was scared. Scared to face Annette. Scared of what Annette would do. Scared that she could never go back to the guild because Annette was there. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she took out a piece of paper to write to her mother. But she couldn't seem to lift her pen. Her hand felt heavy, just like her heart did. So instead she went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

 **Back at the guild…**

"What happened to Lucy?" "Whoa, where did she go?" "Is she alright?" "Does she know Annette?" People were whispering questions to each other after they had seen the celestial mage run out of the guild after seeing Annette. Natsu on the other hand hadn't seen the angry look Annette had given Lucy but knew that something was up.

He ran out of the guild to find Lucy, figuring she would be at home. He climbed up the wall over to Lucy's window and saw that Lucy was sleeping with tears drying on her face. He tried to open the window but he couldn't. He wanted to smash it but he knew Lucy would be kicked out for destroying the property. He sighed, looking back at Lucy's tear stained face, he walked back to the guild. He hoped that he could be able to get something out of Annette to figure out what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! The first chapter to my third story! Hopefully you guys find this interesting and will continue to read. Also I hope you guys can give me some suggestions on what type of magic Annette should have, I have an idea but I'm still debating on in. Don't worry I'll be updating** ** _Finding Out_** **soon! Bye my little angels! Make sure to review!**

 **-FTAngel signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Returning**

When Natsu returned to the guild and a ton of people ran up to him to ask him about Lucy. He told them that he didn't want to talk about it and went over to Annette who was sitting in the Lucy's usual spot on the bar.

"Hey new girl." Natsu said gruffly when he got closer to her.

Annette turned around and Natsu saw that she was drinking the exact same drink as Lucy usually did. Natsu scowled. _Why is this girl so similar to Lucy…_

"Yes?" She replied.

"Who are you? What's goin' on between you and Lucy?"

"You mean that blonde traitor?"

"SHE'S NOT A TRAITOR"

"Yes. She. Is." With that, Annette turned back around and continued to sip on her drink.

Natsu was mad. He didn't like that this girl who had made Lucy cry was also calling the blonde a traitor. Suddenly Annette stood up and said, "Natsu."

"WHAT." Natsu growled.

"Why do you care about Lucy so much?"

"W-what?" Natsu was taken aback; this was not what he had expected her to say.

"I said, why do you care about Lucy so much?"

"W-well, she's my…" Natsu thought about it, "She's my friend!"

"Mhm…" Annette said as she got up. "How much do you know about her past?"

"A lot…"

"Like?"

"Well, I know that her mom Layla died when she was young and that her father ignored her after that and she ran away."

Annette stiffened. "Do you know about her friends from her past?"

Natsu stopped to think, "Well I know that she was friends with the maids in her mansion…"

Annette nodded and sighed, "Do you want to know more about me and Lucy's relationship?"

Natsu nodded.

"Ok then follow me." Annette walked towards the guild doors with Natsu at her heels and opened them. They walked out and went to a little house in the woods.

"This is where I'm living until I find a place to rent." Annette said as she opened the door. The inside was clean and organized. She led Natsu to a chair and sat him down.

"Ok. So where do I begin…" Annette said as she sat down across from him.

"Um… by getting some food?" Natsu said quietly.

Annette rolled her eyes and noticed that Natsu's usual companion wasn't with him. "Hey where is you buddy, um Hoppy? Pappy? Heppy? Hippie?"

"It's Happy and he's sick today." Natsu replied sadly.

"Well I hope he gets better," Annette said as she got up to grab something for them to eat.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

 _Why is this girl being so nice to me? I should be careful… she might do something to kill me…_ I looked back up to Annette and saw that she had a plate full of precooked meat and some other food. My mouth watered as I watched her place it down in front of me.

"Here you go!" She said as she sat back down, "Eat as much as you want!"

 _Hmmm what if she poisoned this?_ I eyed the food _I better sniff it just in case_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Haha, it's not poisoned silly." Annette giggled as Natsu finished sniffing.

"Alright then." He said as he began to eat.

"Anyways, do you want me to tell you the story now or after you finish eating?"

"Nfoowh" Natsu said with his mouth full.

Annette chuckled, "Ok so this is what happened between me and Lucy."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've been busy with tests and homework lately so I'm having a hard time trying to find time to write stories. Sorry! School is almost over so I might have more time! See you later my little angels!**

 **-FTAngel signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Past**

Natsu P.O.V.

"So when Lucy and I were little, we were best friends…" Annette sighed as she continued, "But after uh… Layla… passed."

I saw that her eyes were watering and I looked around to see if I could find a tissue for her. I saw a box of tissues on the corner of the table and I grabbed it and handed it over to her. She took one and wiped her dull, sad eyes and continued.

"Layla was like a second mother to me. My real mother didn't really care about what I did and I never met my dad. So I guess Layla was like a mother to me, so when she passed, I felt just as much pain as she did. But I guess she decided to destroy our friendship because of her sorrow."

"Oh…" I replied, I felt bad for her. I was a little upset that Lucy didn't tell me about her, I thought I knew everything about her past but I guess not. Maybe there was more she hadn't told me. "Can you tell me a bit about what you did after? And why you decided to come?"

Annette looked up, "After I left the Heartfilia Mansion that day Lucy finally showed that our friendship was over, I ran home in tears. Of course, my mom didn't pay any attention and I had to deal with my sadness by myself. I didn't know what I was gonna do in the future and I wasn't sure if I even had a future. And even though I was still young, I ran away from home. I eventually found a teacher. His name was Blaze Zander. He taught me magic and raised me like his own daughter, but of course, that happiness didn't last too long. After a while, he developed a disease that slowly killed him."

I sat there mesmerized by her story. This girl had been through so much and yet she was still standing strong. Although she looked defeated and dull, I knew Fairy Tail was going to change that. I was on a mission to make her feel happy again.

Annette smiled lightly, it wasn't exactly a happy smile but it wasn't a fake one either, it was a smile of remembering memories and I recognized it well. "He was so lighthearted about the fact that he was slowly dying," She shook her head, "But in the end, he left me… he did pass on his knowledge and some of his savings so I could live but… his passing reopened the hole in my heart that was created from Layla's death…"

"Why did you come here? To Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Ah… that's because I heard that Lucy joined it. I wanted to show everyone that she wasn't the nice loving person everyone thought she was."

I saw the look of sadness in her eyes had been replaced with anger. "Well even though she hurt you in the past, maybe you should give her another chance," I suggested quickly.

"NO! She hurt me. Now I'm going to show everyone that she's just a TRAITOR," She said that word with so much hate if it was fire, I would have enough energy for weeks. "Think about it. How many times have you had to save her? How many secrets did she keep from you? I mean you just learned that she lied about not having friends. She had me and she decided to just throw me away. Why should I give her another chance?"

The more I thought about it the more I realized she was right. How many more times will I have to risk my life to save her? I didn't realize that she was hiding her past until Annette came along.

Annette looked at me, "Now do you understand?" Her dull eyes looked into mine and she searched for an answer. I slowly nodded. She sat back, seemingly a bit satisfied, "That's why I came here. She ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin hers."

It's as if I had been hypnotized, I nodded again and said, "I'll help."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hayyyyy I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I finally came up with an idea for what power Annette is going to have and that gave me more ideas for this story. Anyways, I'll see you soon my little angels. FT Angel Signing OUT**


End file.
